1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to power tools having reciprocating tool members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many power tools used by both hobbysts and professional construction personnel use reciprocating members to accomplish their tasks. Such tools comprise, for example, saber and jig saws, power driven chisels, and the like. In general, at least one form of construction for these tools utilizes an eccentric for converting the rotary motion of the power source, which is generally an electric motor, into the desired reciprocating motion for the tool member. Such tools have customarily had a single length stroke.